


You have permission to ruin me

by TheJediAreGay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good son, Magnus is wise af, Multi, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAreGay/pseuds/TheJediAreGay
Summary: Alec suspects that Maryse and Luke are dating and has his doubts.





	You have permission to ruin me

Alec Lightwood may be many things; oblivious is one of them. He's also insensitive on quite a few occasions (social norms are just not his thing, okay?). Emotionally stunted at best, as well. And if he's listening to Jace, he's a buzzkill on top of it all.

Yes, he's many things, but an idiot is not one of them.

He's started to take notice of the way his mother and Luke act around each other.

Whenever Luke visits the Institute for professional reasons, Maryse is quick to scurry away from whatever business she was taking care of in order to greet him with a smile on her face. Luke, who is usually so guarded and dour, always smiles back. That alone is cause for suspicion.

During meetings with the New York Downworld leaders, which have been happening more frequently since Alec's promotion, Maryse always finds a way to weasel her way in, saying something about "wanting to observe" or some other flimsy excuse. The only thing she ends up observing is Luke. And for Luke's part, he always seems to miss what Alec's saying whenever Maryse enters a room.

He knows they're... _seeing_ each other.

Alec ruminates on the thought as he lays on Magnus's lap, letting the Warlock run his ringed fingers through his hair. His nose must have been scrunched up in silent contemplation, because Magnus looks down at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he offers.

Alec purses his lips.

"I think my mother and Luke are dating."

Magnus blinks at him, not seeming surprised in the least. Of course, Magnus was one of the first people Alec told about his father's affair. He handed Alec old mugs when the rage got the best of him and all he wanted to do was smash things, held him while he lamented on how hurt he was that his father would do such a thing, and lent an ear when he needed to vent his frustrations about his mother's refusal to start divorce proceedings.

Magnus Bane is no idiot either.

"I've seen the way they look at each other when Maryse comes to the cabinet meetings," he admits. "They look like two horny 9th graders mentally undressing each other in 4th period math class. It makes me wonder if we were ever that bad."

Alec snorts and lightly hits Magnus's chest. That analogy brought up mental images he'd rather not dwell on.

Magnus's joking expression shifts into one of gentle concern. Not for the first time, Alec wonders what he ever did to deserve the love and concern of such a wonderful man.

"Are you okay with them seeing each other?"

Alec shrugs.

"I mean, it's really none of my business."

Magnus gives him an exasperated look.

"Whether or not it's your business, I know you must have an opinion on it," he insists. "She's your mother, and she's suffered one heartbreak already. You two may not get along all the time, but I know you love her."

Alec sighs and buries his face into Magnus's abdomen. It's true; though he's tried to remain impartial about Luke's relationship with his mother, he can't help but have his reservations. He feels as though it's his responsibility to guard his mother's fragile heart from any more grief. Though he knows Luke is a good man, even good men make mistakes. After all, he always thought his father was a good man.

"What if she gets hurt again?" Alec asks. "You should have seen her after she told me that Dad cheated on her. I've never seen her so fragile. It was... weird. I never wanna see her that way again."

Magnus smiles down at him knowingly and brushes his thumb across his cheek. The small touches the two exchange in these moments on the couch are reassuring to him, as soft and fleeing as they are. They're his anchor. They remind him what's good in this world.

"Are you scared of me hurting you?"

Alec gapes at his boyfriend.

He searches through his memories, trying to think of a moment where he may have accidentally given Magnus the indication that he doesn't trust him. Because he does; more than he trusts anyone.

"O-Of course not!" he sputters. "Why would you even think that?"

Magnus's smile only widens.

"Why do you think your mother trusts Luke so much?"

It takes a few moments for Alec to catch up to what Magnus is implying.

Magnus continues, "Alexander, I've known your mother since you were an infant."

He grimaces at his own choice of words.

"As creepy as that may sound..."

Magnus waves it off and continues.

"I know how cold she can be. And in all the time I've been forced into her presence, I've never seen her be as open and warm as she is when she's around Luke. He brings out a side of her I wouldn't dare to imagine existed. I always thought she was nothing more than a frigid piece of-..."

He looks down at Alec and cuts himself off with a red face, as if he only just realized he was about to insult his boyfriend's mother right to his face.

Alec thinks about all the times he's heard his mother laugh over these past few weeks. The times have been countless. It's always deep, red-in-the-face kind of laughter that only comes from absolute joy. He doesn't think he ever heard her laugh that way with his father. In fact, he's not sure he can _ever_ remember her laughing around his father. They were always so tense and formal around each other. For most of his life, Alec thought that was what a relationship was.

Until he met Magnus.

"Part of loving somebody is placing your faith in them. You give them your heart and trust them not to break it. Sometimes, it fails. Like it did with your parents."

Alec clenches his jaw and looks to the side at the reminder. Magnus runs a soothing hand through his hair.

"But that doesn't mean we stop trying. We keep looking until we find somebody who loves our heart enough not to break it."

He leans down and presses a kiss to Alec's forehead.

"And it may be premature of me to say this, but I think your mother found her somebody."

Alec doesn't know how he does it, but Magnus somehow always manages to give the best advice.

There are worse people his mother could date, he supposes. Luke is a kind person with the patience of a saint. He's always more than willing to work with Alec, despite how many times the Clave has let him down. He's trustworthy.

He's trustworthy enough for Alec to trust him with his mother's heart.

Alec sighs.

"She's really happy, isn't she?" he asks, though he already knows the answer.

Magnus nods, running a hand down Alec's face.

"Even I can see it, darling."

Alec looks up at Magnus, who smiles down at him. A large wave of peace and contentment washes over him, just laying here in the arms of the man he loves.

"Fine. But I'm not calling him dad."

Magnus chuckles and leans down to press soft kisses to both of Alec's cheeks.

"I'm sure Luke will be happy to hear that."

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with the Luke/Maryse ship.  
> And in case anyone is wondering, the title comes from lyrics of a song my friend wrote. I just thought it fit well.


End file.
